Touchscreen displays (or touchscreens) are visual displays that allow user interaction with the displayed image by touching the screen. Touchscreens can sense one or more touches at any given time and interpret the touches as a user input. Touches of a touchscreen can include any number of gestures, such as a point touch, a swipe, a pinch and the like. The different gestures can be interpreted as different user inputs, such as a point touch to make a selection, a swipe to scroll, a pinch to zoom and the like. Touchscreens can provide users with the convenience of not needing large input devices, such as a mouse, a keyboard and the like, to provide inputs to a user device.
Touchscreens are increasingly common in many computing devices, such as tablet computers, cell phones, gaming machines, laptop computers, GPS devices, car entertainment systems and the like. Many of these devices can be communicatively connected to communication networks, such as WiFi networks, cellular data networks and the like. Such devices can allow for convenient user input via a touchscreen while providing access to many computing resources accessible via a communication network.